The Dark City
by Ewbrows
Summary: Nick is a boy that got caught in Sunyshore during a blackout. He beleives that Volkner may be his father, and something else may be amiss. This story is super short right now, but hopefully I'll make it bigger and better. M for intense violence, blood, and gore.


**Hey guys! Ewbrows here. Ok so this is the first fanfic I've ever written so I don't know much about how this works. I do have bigger plans for this fic beyond this, but it's super short right now and I don't really know what to do to make it longer. Please review and leave constructive comments. Also tw for blood, violence, and gore.**

* * *

There was only a small flame, as far as I could see. I knew there was so much to be seen, but nothing was visible at midnight in Sunyshore City. I don't know what caused the blackout, but the gym leader, and my possible father, would be very upset. I didn't want to think about that right now. I pulled the lighter I bought from the liquor store out from my back pocket and flicked it on. It didn't offer enough light to see who, or what, was next to the small flame, but I was able to see the shapes of trash cans and parking meters so I could avoid them.

As I drew closer, I found that it wasn't a small flame at all. It was a Pokémon's head. An Infernape. I walked on the opposite sidewalk and extinguished my lighter. I could see a man with a large, flamboyant red afro walking right up beside it. I could just make out the shape of another man approaching the two from the side, but before I could identify him, I felt cold metal pressing into my back.

"Don't fucking move" the person said in a gruff voice.

"Shit." I replied. Shuffling and quiet grunts could be heard from behind the man. I turned my head slowly, until I could see some people shoving money into a bag and stuffing it hastily into the back of an SUV under the light of a single dim flashlight that one of them was carrying. I looked above us a little more and realized that we were in front of the Sunyshore Bank. I could hear the doors of the SUV shutting, and whispered urges at the guy to let me go and go on. I was more than happy to let them take the money and be off, but the afro guy and his friend had other ideas, apparently. Just as I could feel the barrel of the gun being pulled away, the men across the street yelled "Hey!"

" _Shit."_ I said again.

And, of course, the gunman had one arm around my neck and his pistol jammed right on the temple of my head. My _saviors_.

"Put the gun down, man!" the afro-guy said.

"Let me go!" the gunman yelled.

"Let _me_ go, and quit screaming in my goddamn ear!" I yelled even louder.

"Shut the hell up." he said, dismissing me but still lowering his volume.

Another man stepped out of the car, with a pistol and flashlight.

"Either one of you reach for one of those Pokeballs, and you're dead." The new guy said.

"So is he." The first guy added, motioning to me.

Under the light, I could see the afro-guy's companion. It was Volkner, the gym leader, and most probably, my dad.

"Fucking hell, shoot me now." I said despairingly. "Oh. Wait no, metaphorically. Don't shoot me." I corrected myself, my tone serious again.

The original gunman backed up and pressed the gun harder into my head, making me do the same. Quickly, both gunmen dashed right into the SUV, and threw me in as well. The car started and was off through the streets of the city.

 _Great, now I'm in the car with three felons, and one of them is driving like a maniac._

I was shoved in the middle, and I couldn't open the door and roll out due to the people on either side.

"I guess it's too late to call shotgun?" I said nervously. A fake tone, but maybe the joke will get them off guard. It worked somewhat. Their guns were lowered, but still in their hands while they laughed awkwardly. Now was my chance. I jumped up and threw myself into the front seat. Before they could lift their guns, I yanked the steering wheel as hard as I could. It wasn't enough to crash it, but it did do a few things. First, it swerved the guys in the back so that their aim was no longer on my head. Second, it made the driver overcorrect. It was this overcorrection that took the SUV off of two of its tires, and it rolled onto its side, then onto its top. The gunmen in the back seat were trying to shoot me, but the swerving vehicle made one bullet go through the windshield, and one into the driver's head. One gunman had been thrown halfway through the back window, the glass stuck in both his forehead and stomach. There was too much blood on the door for him to still be alive, and if he was, he was going to be dead in a few minutes from blood loss. The other one, the one who had his gun to my temple, the one who started all of this, was on his side, and I could clearly see brain matter and skull shards. I could look at the gruesome scene for so long before shuddering and examining my own injuries. I was on my back, against the roof of the inverted car. I hit my head, but my back diffused most of the force. I could feel a definite large bump on the back of my head without having to touch it, in spite of the diffusion. I sat up, and moved my arms. A loud yelp escaped me as I realized it wasn't just my back that had diffused the force. I had stuck out my arm behind me to soften the landing, and therefore my arm snapped and my wrist was probably pulverized. I was in a haze because of the pain that came with moving my arm, even if only for an instant. I decided to hurriedly take advantage of the adrenaline and move my arm up to my chest and hold it there so as to prevent further injury. Even with the adrenaline, it hurt like hell. I sat there for a moment, deeply breathing to calm my nerves. I couldn't hear much past the blaring car alarm, but I expected Volkner and Afro-guy to be arriving soon. We were really only about a minute away and hadn't taken any turns before I crashed the car, but the guy was driving really fast. I didn't want to wait for them. I kicked the windshield, easily cracking it thoroughly, especially with the bullet hole. _Boy am I glad my legs are fine_. The windshield came off in one piece with a few more kicks, albeit cracked through and through.

I shimmied my way out by lying on my back, turning around and pushing on the seat with my legs. Just as I slid out of the bloody mess, my eyes met with Volkner's. His face was quite concerned, but I got up without saying anything, glad to be out of that crappy car. The Afro-guy was in awe. He was pacing back and forth saying "Holy shit!" and then looking at me and yelling "Holy _shit_!" They were about to look for survivors in the car, but before they could go in, I said, "Yeah they are all definitely dead."

Volkner looked at me with his concerned face still plastered on. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. As a doornail. Unless you think the guy with his brains all over the back seat is still conscious." I laughed.

Volkner and Afro-guy exchanged looks. "What's your name, kid?"

"Nick. What's yours?"

"Flint."

"And I'm Volkner." Volkner added, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I shook it twice, adding "I know who you are." in a bittersweet tone, not smiling.

He winced a bit at my remark, but Flint ignored us both and said "Hey you are injured!"

Both looked at me in alarm, but I said, "Eh, it's not that bad." But I could feel the adrenaline wearing off and my confidence in that statement wearing off as well. "Actually, never mind, take me to the Pokécenter, this fucking hurts."

I don't remember getting there, but I was in a bed with a sling on my arm and my head wrapped up in a bandage. Nothing really hurt that much anymore, but I assumed that that was the anesthetic working. I had an IV in, and there was Volkner in a chair next to my bed. "Hey." he said when he realized I was awake. "Hi." I replied. "I stayed because I didn't want to leave you alone, and we couldn't find you an emergency contact. I'm taking down all the gym renovations tomorrow, so the power might be back, and you can have your X-Rays." He said quietly.

"Wait, your stupid gym caused this blackout?" I replied incredulously.

"Yeah. I got depressed and I wanted something to do, so I built an elaborate gym puzzle for the challengers, and it took way too much power."

"Unbelievable."

"So, why don't you have an emergency contact?" He said, obviously embarrassed and wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, um, that's kind of a long story."

"Well no one's going anywhere."


End file.
